custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
The Revenge of the Revenge of the Revenge of the Revenge of the Brother of the Uncle of the WINKSTARRRRRRRR
The Revenge of the Revenge of Winkstar is a Custom Barney Video released by The Loyns Group on June Eleventy-Seven I'll be right back. It was a special One-and-a-Half Day Long Banry Video that was released on June Eleventy-Seven. Plot One day, Banrey and friend (only one, mind you) were walking through the forest. A WILD WINKSTARR APPEARSESSS IN DA SKAI! Then, Barney uses his super magical laser cannons of imaginative death to shoot winkstar out of skai. Then Beardpirate the Rainbow appears as a rainbow and says "Y U DO DAT BANREY" and Banrey replies "CAUSE I MAGICAL BEARDRAINBOW" and then Barney shoots Beardrinbow out of the sky with his super magical laser cannons of etcetera. And then, all of Barney's friends come out of the shadows, like Michael, Amy, Luci, Derek, Sonic, Drew, VJ, Jeffrey, SG, Mario, Salami, Luigi, Banry, Baby Boop, Michael Jordan, Betty Pop, Yenrab, Willie Aames, Bibleman, Coats aKA Goats, SuperGo-OH COME ON!! Jeffrey's broken leg, and Geeg from Wigles. And then Mr Burp. And then Monsieur Snowman, accompanied by Elsa and Anna who are killed by the evil razer scooter of Evil Chicken Nugget. And then Mr Peekaboo appears and says PEEKABOO MOTHERFLIPPERS and then he gets shot by Leonidas from 300 who in turn gets shot by Bibleman who decales war on all atheists and then SG just completely annihilates Bibbledude to smitherenees who screams in fury and anger but mostly pain. And then Coats rushes to his site, declaring his everlasting love for the fallen antihero until the next video, in which Coats and Bibleman break up due to Coats leaving due to stuff. Then Mr Pooterbutt says HALLO DERE CHILDREEN and smothers everyone with his broken toys and then in a evil twist of fate, Potterboot kills Barney leaving him for dead. The children mourn him, while Coats goes off to reincarnate Bibleman into the Bibleman 2.0.0.0.0.0.1.0. Barney's funeral is held, during which Barney rises from his grave and mortally wounds Potterbutter. Bibleman is reincarnated so he says BARNEY UR NOT SUPPOSED TO BE VIOLENT and Barney says SHUT UP YOU SON OF A PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY SANDWICH and Banrey kills Bibleman, who is then replaced by Coats who becomes Bibleman 2. Coats is proud to become his fallen lover's successor, and he goes off to make Tyler Perry's Bibleman Chronicles. Barney and the kids then wake up, realizing all that had happened was a dream. Then the Winkstarr blows up their house. Then they wake up again. Then the Winkstarr kills Derek. Then they wake up again. Then Baby Bop says she has to go to Antartica for reasons. Then they wake up again only to face the Winkstarr now armed with a army of armless armadas. TO BE CONTINUED...? Cast * Bibleman - Whoever I said it was earlier, you should have been listening. * Barney - Bibleman * BJ - I'm pretty sure he wasn't here. * Baby Bop - Coats * Coats - Chicken Nugget * Kathy - Lauren Mayeux * Baby Boop - Lauren Conrad * Selenera - Selenera DaVato * Yebrab - Barney * Winkstarr - Willie Aames * The Disembodied Voice of Tinkerputt - Kyle Nelson * The Body of Tinkerputt - Not Barry Pearl * VJ - Himself * Drew - Himself * SG - Mary Poppins * Steve - Joe Perry Trivia * My pants have been missing for 4 years. Send help. I need pants. * BRANY IZ BEST PRESKUL SHAOW * I forgot what was in this video. Read plot again and make your own trivia in your brain. © 2015 Loyns Group International Company.